


The Study of Foxes

by Littlewildcat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Foxes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Sasuke finds a little surprise when Itachi calls him late one night.





	1. We found a fox

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment

Sasuke rushed through the hallway of the research facility i Uchiha Corps. Itachi had called in at midnight telling him in a frantic voice to get to the facility as soon as possible. Sasuke was still in his blue pajama bottoms, white cotton t shirt and house slippers with his blue plush robe covering his body. Itachi never sounds frantic, this must be important if he sounded like that. He turned down another hall and ran into the room that Itachi told him to meet him at.  
Sasuke noticed that Obito was there too with a worried look on his face. What was going on? 

" Follow me," Itachi told him and lead Sasuke to a giant window which showed a small forest environment. Uchiha Corp was primarily invested in the research of animals, plants and other living organism. Due to this, these organisms would sometimes be brought to the facility to be observed. Itachi was the head of research while Obito was a zoologist that studies some of animals and helped with conservation matters and public outreach. Sasuke on the other hand was the lead and usually only veterinarian on site. Orochimaru and his assistant sometimes came to help but they were often busy with the reptilian exhibit of the local zoo as they were ahead of the program. 

Sasuke looked out at the small woodland forest imitated environment of the enclosure. Sasuke then saw the source of Itachis frenzy. In the middle of the enclosure was a large ball of multi color fur of red, black and blonde. It was curled tight and did not move. Sasuke looked at his brother with a questioning look. 

Itachi nodded at Obito. Obito typed on the keyboard in front of him and Sasuke watched as a large slab of raw meat was dropped near the ball of fur. The meat landed with a thud. What happened next surprised him. He saw two human faces pop up. They were both boys one with blonde hair and cerulean eyes and the other with black hair and the same blue eyes. However, what was different about these two was that where human ears should have been were large fox ears. Sasuke watched as the two sniffed the air in the direction of the meat before ducking their heads again in the small bundle of fur. 

" What the hell was that?" Sasuke gasped. 

" That is the reason why you were called," Itachi said, " They were found near a landfill. They were easy to capture as the blonde one and the brunette did not want to leave the red head behind but the minute that got to the facility, they were quite vicious and have refused all sorts of foods. We tried chicken, beef, pork and a little bit of lamb and fish. However they have refused everything thus far. Those two are severely malnourished, but they are not our main concern. The red furred one is in worse shape than those two and we want to be able to approach them to treat the other one. When we tried to approach they growled at us and were quiet aggressive."

" So why am I here?" Sasuke asked. 

" Well, you are a vet and have extensive experience with working hands on with animals. And seeing that these little ones are possible part fox they may be receptive to your techniques."

" In other words you want me to be their personal chew toy for your research."

" Sasuke, that is out of context. I am just merely asking my little brother for help."

Sasuke gave him a pointed look. His brother was nuts. 

" Sasuke they need help. Look at them! They are starving. You are an expert in your field." Obito pleaded.

Sasuke hung his head and sighed. Obito was always so innocent. He always wanted to help the weak, the sick and the deprived.

"I'll do it," Sasuke said " but I need food for them to establish some form of trust."

" They haven't even touched any of the food we have given them." Itachi said.

" It's possible that you are given them the wrong type of food. As you can see they have not touched any of the meat. It may because they are not familiar with it."

" when they growled at us they seemed to be capable of eating meat with those teeth of theirs."

"True. But it may not be the nutrition they need. If they keep rejecting it like that they may not be familiar with it. I'm going to need some canine formula, protein powder and formula bottles."

" You think that they are young enough for formula?"

"Yes it is very possible."

Itachi nodded and Obito scurried around the room to get Sasuke the needed supplies. Once Sasuke got the formula, he carefully mixed it into three one liter bottles. He hoped that would be enough for them. 

He placed the bottles in a small carrier and followed Itachi to the doorway that lead to the enclosure. He turned to his little brother and handed him a blue tooth device.

" We will be watching from the inside. If you are in danger, we will spray water at them from here. There is a  
Water system located in the enclosure directed at them. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, let us know sans we will get you out of there. Ok?"

Sasuke nodded. Itachi embraced him briefly and kissed his forehead. Sasuke grimaced. Itachi released him and allows him to pass through the doorway. 

There were a number of small shrubs and trees littering the landscape. It looked very much like a forest except for the extremely limited space.

The animals that were kept here were only there for temporary placement and Sasuke hoped that that would be the case for these strange creatures.

When he was about ten feet away, two heads popped up. The same blonde and brunette from before. They hissed and snarled at him, baring whatever small canines the had. Sasuke could see from this distance that they were missing some teeth. If he was not at risk of being possibly bitten he would have laughed at how threatening they were trying to be.

Sasuke lowered himself to a crouch and took out a bottle and squeezed the nipple until a good supply of milk came out.

" It's alright. It's time for yum yums right? You two are hungry right?" He said softly as we waved the bottle slowly in front of him. 

He watched as the menacing noises ceased as they both sniffed the air. The blonde as the first to act as he sprinted toward Sasuke and the offered bottle. The blonde wrapped his lips around the nipple and began to suckle hungrily.  
Sasuke noticed that he was severely malnourished and had several ribs showing. The creature's fur was a bit unkempt with several knots visible while the skin was caked with dirt and grime. There were also several cuts along the body that needed treatment. Sasuke continued his inspection and noticed without a doubt that this was a boy. 

The little fox continued to suckle happily as he looked at Sasuke with bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. He couldn't help but smile at the adorable creature. Then out of nowhere a dark blue jumped on top of the blonde, breaking his contact with the bottle. The brunette quickly lathed himself to the bottle and began to nurse. Growling, the blonde bucked him off and tackled the other boy to the ground. They both growled and hissed. That was when the brunette clamped down on the blondes ear, yielding a small yelp. The blonde got off him a started to cry, the brunette rushed forward until his brother bit his leg, causing him cry as well. Sasuke watched stupefied as the two bawled uncontrollably. 

Sasuke grabbed another bottle from his carrier.

" Hush, hush now... I got more. Its alright." He coaxed as he crawled a little closer. They both looked up at him, tears still streaming down their faces but a little calmer. At the sight of the bottles they scurried over to Him and began to nurse once again, their plight long forgotten. Sasuke sighed in relief, happy he was able to calm the two down. 

Sasuke looked up and saw as all body with red hair. It was unmoving except for its landed erratic breathing. It s body was badly cut up and sweaty. It's right arm was mangled and bleeding steadily. This was not good. The other looked severely injured. Sasuke guessed the other two were trying to protect it even though they were in not mucked better conditions themselves. 

"Itachi" Sasuke caked out to the Bluetooth.

" Yes, Sasuke."

" I need you to prepare to OR for me. The other is badly injured and is going to need immediate surgery."

" How are the other two?"

" Malnourished with minor injuries."

" Do you think they will all survive?"

" These two yes. The other one in not to sure yet. His arm looks like it has been severely damaged and his is bleeding. Was he like this when you found him?"

" we couldn't get close enough to look because the other two were so aggressive"

Sasuke watched as the red head struggled to breath. 

"Grrr." Sasuke looked at the two other creatures that he almost forgotten. The brunette was waiting patiently for Sasuke to give him a new bottle of formula while the blonde growled loudly and suckled harder on the nipple of the empty bottle. 

Sasuke sighed, " I guess you are the done of the group." The creature growled angrily at him as if he understood. 

Itachi buzzed in again. " Sasuke...Orochimaru and Kabuto will be here in thirty minutes. We need to transfer the three into the treatment area."

 

" Sure thing. But I need some formula with a sedative to knock them out."

Sasuke heard a whimper and looked down at the blonde. He had stopped suckling and was now rubbing himself against his chest. He placed his nose against his collar bone and nuzzled that spot vigorously, purring loudly. He began to whine as he moved his face under his chin pushing it softly. He continued to whine. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and the whining ceased shortly after to only be replaced by loud snoring. Sasuke felt a light pressure on his leg and saw the brunette sleeping quietly.

Sasuke sighed and called over to Itachi. " Forget the sedative. Just help me drag them to the treatment room."


	2. Baths and Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment

Sasuke decided whatever the hell these creatures were, he was certain about one thing. That they were assholes. It had been easy to bring the two to the treatment room where Itachi and Obito were bathing them and then picking up the other one with Orochimaru's help was fine. But then when the two alert ones were just jerks when they started their bath. No it was too hard to sit still and take a bath, instead they darted splashing around and the brunette one decided to grab Obito and duck him into the water. Then if that wasn't enough the blonde decided the splash water at him! And he had the freaking audacity to laugh about it! Then the two began nipping at them and making a lot of noise.  
When Orochimaru and Kabuto got situated, Sasuke helped to begin the surgery. Those two crawled over to the edge of the basin and began to make cooing sounds as they peered curiously at them. The arm was badly broken and there were several severely deep cuts on the lower end of the body. He was working on the arms while Orochimaru was busy switching up the back end. Kabuto handed the necessary tools when needed.

Sasuke finished up the arm and placed it in a plaster cast. Orochimaru finished up the stitching on the wounds shortly after. Once they stepped back Kabuto started to wipe the fox creature with a wet towel to take off the grime and sweat.

Sasuke sighed as he cracked his neck. Next was going to be the rough part: the assessment of the other two monsters. He would call them creatures, but the way they behave the term monster is more suitable.

" We need to check those two" Sasuke motioned with his head.

" How were they earlier?"

" They had some cuts and abrasions, a little malnourished but nothing threatening."

" Good. At least they are somewhat healthy. They seem to be a lively pair."

" You don't say," mumbled Sasuke.

" Have they been aggressive?"

" If aggressive means a pain in the ass then yes they are very aggressive." The blonde looked at Sasuke with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and this nine tails wagging in an convoluted, in coordinated pattern. Did he think that was a compliment? Damn it, that little nuisance had too much energy. 

Orochimaru looked at the two. " Have they bit anyone or attempted to hurt anybody?"

" No" Sasuke answered tersely. 

" That's good. It'll make it easier to examine them. Which one will you like to examine first" Orochimaru asked nonchalantly. 

Sasuke sighed either way was going to be a mess. The brunette. The two plus Obito and Itachi had to forcibly drag the brunette out of the tub and onto an examine table near his red head companion to begin the assessment. He struggled a bit and whined. Sasuke inspected his back while Orochimaru examined its front. They hurriedly applied disinfect cream to the abrasions and stitched the small cut on his right shoulder. He struggled and threw his weight around to avoid having the cream placed. Itachi had to come behind him and restrain him to avoid him harming himself. He began to sob with the restricted movement. Once Sasuke and Orochimaru were done Obito came with a blanket and draped it over the creature. Said creature wrapped its arms over Obitos shoulders and sobbed quietly. Obito hugged back while rubbing soothing circles onto his back. He fell asleep quickly. 

The blonde was a little more difficult. Not that he was aggressive. It was just difficult to pry the blonde off of Sasuke. He had wound all of his limbs around him in a death grip and refused to let go as he nuzzled his face and neck vehemently. Sasuke yelled at him and told him to stop but he continued anyway. Once they were able to pull him off the examine went pretty well. 

The group then carried the three sleeping creatures to a private room with four beds and a couch used by scientists who were staying over night. Orochimaru and Kabuto bid the Uchihas goodnight and said he will meet with them again once he got some sleep. 

The Uchihas piled the three onto the pull or couch and covered them with an extra blanket while the three of them crawled into the beds, falling asleep immediately exhausted from the late night activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	3. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment

There was nothing worse to being woke up because someone had jumped on your balls. And it was a soft, gossamer touch. No it was a if the whole entirety of the word came crashing down on it. Sasuke groaned as he clutched on to his privates. It was surely bruising from the force of impact. Sasuke looked up to see the blonde chasing after the brunette as the red head sat down idly, watching the other two wreck havoc. He looked over to Itachi and Obito, both had a dazed look on their face as if they were rudely awaken as well. 

The two monsters made their rounds across the room again and ran over to Sasuke's bed nearly knocking him over. Ok. This was enough. These little bastard need to learn some discipline.

They came back around again, the blonde in the lead. Sasuke turned to him, glaring. The blonde went racing towards him once again. Before he got passed him, Sasuke grabbed the creature, startling him. Sasuke glared at him and began to yell. " What the hell is your problem! Can you see we are all trying to sleep!"

The creature gave a wide eye look. He was silent for a moment before his eyes watered and he began to bawl. Tears and snot flowed down his face as he wailed on the top of his lungs. The other two gathered at the bottom of the bed and began to growl viciously. The red head look angry, but the brunette looked vicious with its snarls and bared teeth. 

The blond continued to wail in his arms.

"Shut it up, Sasuke!" Itachi yelled.

" Why!? It deserved it!"

" It's a child! It doesn't know better! Be nice to it!"

He began to thrash and try and move away from Sasuke. The snuggling obsessed creature was along gone and replaced with a sobbing mess.

Sasuke sighed. He pulled him in close and began to rub its back. 

" There...there. It's alright. I'm sorry." He whispered. Sasuke continued to rub his back and began to rock him. The blonde threw his arms around Sasuke, holding him close and had his legs thrown on each side of Sasuke, straddling him. 

His wails simmered down to whimpers as he sniffed and rubbed his face into Sasuke neck. Sasuke suppressed the urge to yell at him again. He didn't need a headache from this things crying. 

The creature pulled back to look at Sasuke's face. His own face was red and puffy with snot and tear streaks. He whimpered softly. He pushed his face forward, tongue out as he attempted to lick Sasuke. He stopped him however. That turned to be the wrong move. He started to tear up again and worried his plump bottom lip.

" Just kiss him or let him kiss you! I don't care! Just keep him from giving me a headache!" Obito yelled.

Sasuke sighed and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. 

When Sasuke pulled back he saw a look of Awe on the little ones face. He then smiled and embraced Sasuke, purring his contentment. By now the other two fixes had simmered down and were no longer growling. 

Sasuk sighed, what the hell did he get himself into?

-/-

Orochimaru showed up later that morning with more information and specialized formula for the creatures. The blonde had been clinging to Sasuke all day and was currently on his lap, suckling happily at bottle that he held for him. His eyes were half mast and he had wrapped himself around Sasuke, giving him the limited ability to move. Sasuke had draped a blanket over the creature as unlike the others he refused to wear underwear. 

" What have you found?" Obito asked as the brunette sat on his lap, with his bottle in hand. 

" I found that these three are quite malnourished and this formula should help give the the proper nourishment they need."

Obito nodded, satisfied with that answer.

" I also found as to whom these three belong to."

" They belong to Someone?" Itachi asked.

Orochimaru nodded. " When I left here, I decided to do some research and read out to a colleague of mine. This colleague of mine should be here shortly and should be able to answer some questions regarding these three."

The blonde cuddled closer to Sasuke, giggling when he made a grunting sound. Sasuke didn't understand why he was so touchy feely with him. He just met him and he already wanted to curl up on his lap naked. Hell he never had a lover who he was this intimate with. 

" Who is this colleague of yours," Sasuke asked suspicious of the other man. Orochimaru averted his eyes from Sasuke's stare. Something was up. Who was this supposed colleague. 

As if to answer his question the door was slammed open to reveal a blonde woman with a large bust and a man with white hair behind her. 

The blonde is Sasuke's lap looked up and held up his arms as he giggled. 

Sasuke recognized her immediately as Tsunade: his one and only nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	4. Explanations

What ever deity or holy being that was out there, they must have at some point developed a grudge against Sasuke. That was the only explanation. The only explanation as to why that woman was here. Or it just be some bad nightmare that also worked out as well. 

Tsunade was a family friend. Had been for like forever. The woman was a babysitter him when he was younger. He grew terrified of that woman. He never misbehaved with her. The memories of that angry woman were still frightening. 

" Sasuke... it's been a while..." she started.

" yes it has.."

" I'm sorry that my little ones are causing so much trouble."

" Hn."

" As you can see" she began " they are a little different." Tsuanade was sitting on the couch with Orochimaru and Jiraya. Both the red head and the brunette were cuddled in here lap, purring violently as she scratched behind their ears. The blonde was in Sasuke's lap, limbs entwined around his body.

" They are nine tailed demons, even though the term demon is a bit harsh. They are not too bad. They had went hunting with their parents two weeks ago and there was an accident, their parents are still recovering but I'm glad to see these three are fine. We were worried about them. I'm glad they are being taken care of and seem happy."

" Do they have names?" Itachi asked. 

" Yes. This one " ,motioning to the brunette, "is Menma." This one is Kurama." She said as she rubbed the belly of the upturned fox.

" And this bundle of joy," Sasuke motioned to the clingy fox on him.

Tsunade laughed. " That one would be Naruto. I've never seen him take so well with someone. What did you do? Offer him an unlimited supply of ramen?"

Sasuke growled as Naruto adjusted himself so the his legs were kicked up to onside of Sasuke's body and his arms went to grasp at his shirt. 

" No. I hardly offered anything." Naruto began nuzzling under Sasuke's chin. When Sasuke paid no attention, he began to whine. Sasuke relented and began to stroke his side as he tried to pull a blanket on top of Naruto to make him at least look half decent. The fox whined again and kicked of the coverings. 

" I just want for him and the rest of his little squad to be able to go back home. I'm sure his parents miss him very much-HEY! What the hell do you think you are doing! " Sasuke shouted at Naruto. 

Naruto looked up at him owlishly.

" I'm talking to you dobe! What are you doing?!"

Naruto still looked confused. The freaking idiot had a hard on. And that wasn't the worst part. No he had to play with it. He would push it down with his palm and release it to see it jump back upwards toward his stomach. When Sasuke saw it the first time he could believe it. When he saw it a second time, he still couldn't believe it, but he wanted Naruto to stop it. Why the hell would someone just so blatantly play with his junk! 

ANaruto reached for it again, but Sasuke stopped him. He gripped his wrist tightly and was about to chastise him but Naruto Just reached for it again, but this time with his other hand. Sasuke grasped it. 

 

Naruto looked up at him with a pout and began to struggle. He hissed as he tried to break free. Sasuke held him and prevented him from breaking free. 

" Naruto stop!" Sasuke commanded. 

Naruto ignored him. Continuing to struggle. He began to Use his feet to push at Sasuke.

" How do you control him!"

Se  
" You can't. He is a stubborn one."

" Well why is he behaving like this!"

"Sasuke you don't want to know the answer..."

" Just tell me-Ouch! You bastard!" Sasuke groaned as Naruto aimed his knee at his chest. 

 

" Well he has a great interest in you and certainly wants your attention. He is even sent marking you. And he didn't take it to well when you didn't seem interested in his body as you can see..."

 

" Just tell me what is means!" He panted as Sasuke tried to restrain a very flexible fox who somehows wrapped one of his legs around Sasuke's neck, brining him in close contact with a certain part of his anatomy. Naruto continued to hiss at Sasuke. 

" Well he is trying to mate with you. But it's not a bad thing, when he goes into heat, he will act and talk like a teenager! It's a very interesting phenomenon."

It took a moment for the information to sink in. But when it did he dropped an angry Naruto and looked at Tsunade, " What!"

This was certainly unexpected.


	5. Heating Up

Sasuke was stunned. Trying to mate with him? What the hell? Was she nuts. The thing was currently playing with his privates! How could he possible think he could mate with Sasuke! I mean he wasn't even mature enough to know what said part was. And now Tsunade wanted him to do that? That kid will not be able to understand! It would be traumatic for both parties. It was a horrible idea! What was she thinking. Her age must be getting to her. That was it. Or she was still drunk was a long night of drinking that was equally as likely. Probably even more so than the age part. She does drink quite often and large amounts of booze. Yeah that's it she was just stupidly drunk.

Sasuke looked down at him and saw he was currently inspecting said part with a curious look. How the hell was this thing supposed to be able to mate and act mature? 

" You got to be kidding me. Tsunade have you seen him?! He is just amazed at that...that.... thing! He can't possible know what is that!"

" Sasuke Believe it or not he does. And is heat is coming soon and when it does he will hunt and hound you until you mate with him. He is of mating age and he is extremely attached to you. I have never seen him that attached to anyone. I don't think he'll take rejection lightly. Sasuke just look at him! He has a charming personality and he is nice. He can be a bit annoying but he's not that bad. There are certainly worse possibilities in the world, but he is not to bad."

" It's the a matter of what he wants. It should be what is best for him and what is best for him is to return home!"

"Sasuke, we do that and he will find a way to come back here. And when he does that he could get hit by a car or lost. It will be safer to keep him here and have you watch over him. Do you want to be the one to explain to his parents why their son ran away or got hurt? Or god forbid killed? Please Sasuke consider that least. How would your parents feel if you got hurt."

" That's ridiculous! My parents would kill me if i tried to pull any of that foolish shit. I'm pretty sure his parents would too. It's just ridiculous."

"Sasuke. It's not ridiculous. It's a serious matter."

Sasuke was going to reply but he felt a sudden pull on his pant leg. He looked down and saw Naruto reaching up to him. He shook his head. Naruto had a displeased noise and waved his arms a bit.

" No" Sasuke said firmly. 

He whined and started to wave his arms at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave an exasperated sight " No means no and I mean it."

Naruto gave a little huff and began pulling on Sasuke's pant leg.

" Hey! Quit that! Just because you throw a temper tantrum doesn't mean I'll listen to you!"

Naruto pulled harder and wrapped himself around Sasuke's leg. Sasuke bended down and tried to pry the fox off to no avail. Naruto just whined and clung to him tighter.

 

" Sasuke," Tsunade began, " he really liked you. You should at least give him a chance. You may just like him back. He's a little energetic but not a bad kit at all. He is very loving and he seems to respect you deeply. "

 

Sasuke huffed. Spoiled brat. 

That was when Naruto gave a shrill cry. Sasuke immediately looked down on the floor and saw Naruto. He had let go of his leg and was now curled up into himself. He was breathing rapidly and was beginning to sweat. He skin was flushed and glistened from the thin sheen of sweat gathering on the skin. 

Sasuke pushed himself off the bed and cradled the creature in his arms. He was warm to the touch and he whimpered softly as his ears drooped.

" Whats wrong with him?!" Sasuke asked frantically. Tsunade was already at his side, a hand on Naruto's forehead. 

" He's going into heat. You need to stay with him."

" Me? Why me?"

 

" He'll just continue to get worse until you mate with him. Please Sasuke just at least stay with him and hear him out. I don't want to have to tell his parents their son is sick."

Sasuke looked down at the little creature. His breathing was labored as he sweated profusely. Naruto looked utterly pitiful and helpless. Why did He have to be a sucker for such hapless creatures? He sighed.

" I'll do it." 

Tsuanade nodded and ushered the rooms other occupants out of the room.

Sasuke sighed again as he thought what he just got himself into.

 

-/-

Hi! Please comment on my story and tell me how you like it. I am wrapping this story up. Please tell me what I should write next. I was thinking either Yuri on Ice or a D.C. Universe piece. But I'm not sure. I'll love the input. Happy reading and please read my other stories if you can.


	6. Finale

Sasuke watched as Naruto and Menma growled and fought over the remote. The television to them was was godly device that had to be fought over. Sasuke felt an impending headache from the commotion. Yesterday, Naruto had gone into heat, but instead of needing Sasuke to mate with him the little creature gained the ability to talk.

" Mine!" Naruto growled as he pulled on Menma' s ear. 

 

" No! Mine!" Menma retaliated by scratching at Naruto. 

It was better when they couldn't talk. It turned out all three of them went into heat, but did not need assistance as of yet. Tsunade had explained it was probably because they were not at their peak yet. So as a result all three Uchihas waited until they were needed.

Kurama seems to be the only angel of the group he sat down next to his two brothers, watching calmly. He was so well behaved and innocent and yet he had taken a strange affection for someone as evila and annoying an Itachi. Why he decided to like him was beyond Sasuke's understanding of the complicated minds of these foxes.

Menma released the remote at Naruto went tumbling backwards. When he steadied himself, Naruto noticed his eyes were watery before he started sobbing.

Sasuke sighed again before walking over to Naruto and picking him and depositing him on his lap when he reached the bed. 

Naruto looked up at him bright eyed and in awe.

" Sasuke..." he said softly. He smiled gently and began to stroke Sasuke's face.ever since yesterday Naruto had really become touchy feely.

Naruto reached up gently and planted his lips on Sasuke's. He allowed it. Naruto pressed a little more and Wound his arms around Sasuke. He pulled back and looked at him in the eye. " I love you."

Sasuke felt his face flush and he gulped. Nxaruto smiled and kissed him again. Sasuke saw Itachi and Obito out of the corner of his eye take the other two foxes and leave the room. When the door shut, he allowed himself to be carried away with the kiss. He licked Naruto's bottom lip and the small fox gasped, granting him access. 

They kissed like that for a while until they broke apart for air. 

" I don't do this often," Sasuke panted, " What we are dong is really wrong and you seem great and all but I think I'm taking advantage of you. So I don't blame you is if you want to... um.. you know stop or something. I know tsuanade said you were in heat and all but you should really do this with someone you- uhmp!" Sasuke's rambling was interrupted as Naruto dove back in for the kiss and pushed Sasuke on his back, straddling him.

He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead on Sasuke's. " Foxes mate for life. I love you teme. You are my teme." Sasuke flipped Naruto onto his back and kissed him viciously. Naruto moan into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Sasuke. Sasuke felt Naruto grab his hand and push it toward his entrance. Sasuke tried to pull back but Naruto grip was firm and he led a finger into his entrance. Naruto sighed at the breach. Sasuke noticed it was incredibly wet and warm, as if it was already prepared for mating. The muscles constricted around the finger. Sasuke gave an experimental wiggle and Naruto moaned at the movement. Sasuke added another finger and began to move the back and forth in a slow thrusting motion. Naruto whimpered and thrusted back towards the fingers. His ears went back against his skull as his tails moved erratically around them. Sasuke added a third finger and began to move further inside Naruto.

 

Naruto let out a loud shriek as Sasuke encountered a small bundle of nerves. His eyes were wide open with a wild look and he was panting heavily. Sasuke dipped his head and kissed from his neck to his chest. He encountered a dusty colored nipple and kissed it softly before sucking in it. Naruto's Hands flew up and grasped Sasuke's hair. Sasuke bit the little bud and swirled his tongue around it a few times before paying respects to the twin bud. Sasuke gave it the same treatment before giving it one final nip and lifting his head. Naruto squeaked as Sasuke removed his fingers and positioned himself at the entrance. He aligned himself and started to ease in when Naruto reached behind him with his legs and drew him close. Sasuke gasped at the sensation of being engulfed.

 

He began to pump his hips. 

"NGHH....nghh....nghhh......nghh.....nghh!"  
Naruto moaned as Sasuke pushed in and out, keeping a fast break neck pace. He grunted occasionally from the exertion but over all he held strong. He felt exhilarated, no sensation could compare to this. The sweet mewls and moans. Naruto seemed to be enjoying it. His face was flushed and his eyes were closed with his head tilted back.  
The muscles constricted around Sasuke, making it difficult to move fast. 

 

" Ahh...ahhh. HAH!" Naruto shouted as he released. 

Sasuke followed soon after as the muscles constricted around him. 

Sasuke collapsed on him and only pulled out and landed in his back when he had enough strength to move.

Naruto curled up against him and began to trace lazy pattens on Sasuke's chest, humming happily.

" Your performance was ok. We can work on it. But I still love you teme." He placed a soft kiss on his cheek and went back to his ministrations. 

Sasuke stared at him, shocked at the comment. Ok was not what he was aiming for. Sasuke pushed down his exasperation. It was not worth it at a time like this. Sasuke held a sigh as he thought once again what the hell he got into.

-/-

Well that is it. Please comment and tell me what I should write about next. I greatly appreciate those who have already commented and look forward to other comments in the future. Please feel free to read my other works and give your opinions. Thanks again:)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
